Myself, Static and Me
by MoonMoontheWolf
Summary: Static will always be my best friend in the whole world. I don't think anything could bring us apart... right? WARNING- Lots of fluff!
1. Mornings are Hell

The Lazy One

Unlike every other house in the village, the windows of this abode were darkened and gloomy, allowing nothing to the curious passer by. As I walked up I could see nothing within and the white note plastered to the door was surely in the hand of the creature still residing inside. It wasn't even early morning - the sun had risen hours ago and yet he still slumbered. I walked up to the blue door and found that it gave way easily, having not been locked. Fool could've been burgled were the town of Doodey not so idyllic.

I pulled the note from the door and threw it into the room before following it in. I had to admit that the rock 'n roll theme was extremely niceand it suited the owner's personality almost scarily well. However, the bed slap-bang in the middle of the room was less of a pretty sight. Even worse was the duvet that had curled in on itself to form a soft cocoon on the mattress. No wonder he wasn't up yet. Being that warm and that comfy had its upsides.

Moving forward I attempted to remove the blanket from the bed only to receive grunts of complaint from the cocoon. It shuffled to the left, turned over a little and grew still once more. A few tufts of purple fur had appeared in the top of the covers, all of which retreated back after a few moments.

"Come on," I said, huffing. " Everyone else has been up hoursand I only want to talk to you."

The ball said something along the lines of 'Daiosisyysy, krrrzzt' and rolled over.

"Daisy's out of town remember?"

Nice of him to think of the adorable dog as a friend, but not so nice that he failed to move an inch. When I went to move the covers a second time they did not resist. A pair of bleary eyes looked up at me with contempt as I chuckled at the state of my best friend. His fur stood up at all anglesand he looked at though he'd been put in a tumble dryer.

"Static, you are living up to your name marvellously."

The eyes grew even angrierand a stream of loud nonsense threw itself unceremoniously from his mouth. Rather than attempting to decipher his words I pursed my lips and moved to pull the blankets entirely. He panicked at my movements and clutched the blue fabric closer, pulling at the edge of the rumpled square with astonishing strength considering his sleepy state.

"What's the matter?"

"I'mnotdressedIcantgetupyetgoaway!"

"Pardon?"

He sighed and rubbed his face with his paw. I looked at the squirrel with interest and smiled in the most infuriating manner that I could.

"I'm not dressed."

"Oh! Well that's easily remedied," I replied. The large dresser was right at my sideand I immediately began to search through the varying items of clothing.

"Why are you at my house so early anyway?" he asked.

"It's not early!" I clicked my tongue at his rude tone. "It's 10 in the morning!"

"Precisely."

"Look, I woke up hours ago. As far as I know Pompom was up at about 6. I could hear her relentless quacking from the window."

"Well, Bucko, you know what Pompom's like. Krrrzzzt!"

Ignoring the rude way he was speaking, I concentrated on the dresser. It was packed with fabrics I recognised as my own; a few weeks ago I had attempted to work out whether Static actually liked my designs or whether he bought them as a sign of our friendship. He had assured me it was the formerbut I found it a little hard to believe. My hands strayed further into the drawerand I came across a flash of green. Pulling it up I gasped lightly.

Melon shirt. Now that brought back a whole bundle of memories from the first days in the village. Back at the time when I had thought Static to be rude and unpleasant. Before our friendship grew and became something I had not managed to replicate with any other member of Doodey so far.

Without a second thought I sent it flying over to the bed.

"Why this one? It's kinda old," he grumbled. Despite that he didn't go any further with the complaintsand I turned back to face him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Standing, I believe it's called."

"Could you turn back around please?"

"Why? Are you feeling awkward about getting changed?" He noddedand I chuckled. "I'm a human and you're a purple squirrel. I really don't think it's a problem."

"Please," he begged, and I faced the wall. For a minute or so I could feel his eyes piercing my backand I tried not to laugh. Eventuallyhe made a noise suggesting I was no longer chained to the view of the wall and I looked back at him in the glory of the Melon Shirt. Funny how he hadn't changed. Unlike the villagers who had left. As far as I could remember Static was the only one left out of the Doodey village that I had come to. Everyone else had moved away or moved on. We were the only veterans left.

Despite being marginally more alive he still looked a fright. Unthinkingly I began to brush his fur back around his face so you could actually make out his features and bring out the smile he refused to believe existedbut I so loved to see. Nostalgic thoughts continued to bubble through my composure. He looked so different in that shirt, it was as though he were new to me once more.

"I'm so sleepy."

"Come on then," I said. "I think I know a bird that could help with that."

I clasped his paw in my hand and smiled softly. Sure, Static was insufferable on a morning. It was worth it to see him up and about the town rather than sleeping all day. My feet pushed forwardand he allowed himself to be pulled out, out into the sun.

**AN-**

**Yes, it's short! I swear this will get a bit more in depth before too long. I'm also looking for a beta if anyone has a bit of time to look this over.**


	2. Mornings are Best with Sugar

**Wow you guys! I didn't expect to get any response at all to this, so the reviews I got were a lovely surprise. I was sat in my Latin when I got them, and my teacher wanted to know why I looked so smug. **

**To Guest: Thanks a lot! I can't guarantee epic, but I can guarantee drama!**

**To Ivy000: I adore Static, (and I have Daisy too!) but he left a little while ago after THREE YEARS! THREE! The letter I got was particularly sweet but I really want him to come back. :(**

Green grass. That's what I saw when I looked around, blinking helplessly to try and quell the sun's light. It wasthe main feature of the town's geography and it was lush, bright and ultimately perfect on a beautiful day such as this one. Trees dotted my vision and the occasional flower sat radiating colour. Spring was unfairly colourful even for my tastes. I preferred something more mellow.

"Mrff. Bright, " Static moaned as he rubbed his eyes with his remaining paw. The other was firmlysealed in my grip and I wasn't letting go.

"It's not so bad," I said chirpily, lying through my teeth. "Not if you like that sort of thing."

"I don't like that sort of thing though."

"Well, I don't like you!"

I pulled him along as he chuckled at the idea of any enmity between us. Admittedly, it was a strange idea, albeit slightly true. We argued constantly, but it was not so bad. If you liked that kind of thing. Our way of connecting was through constant bickering and jibes, and it worked well. Honestly, the dim view I had created of the squirrel all those years ago was perfectly correct. I just learned to love it.

My house passed by on the right. It's bright pink roof was unholy at this angle and had been chosen specifically to irritate my neighbour, who had decided to put an unsightly fountain on the lawn. Fight fire with pink. Boys can't stand that.

"Where are we headed?" the voice behind me muttered.

"Somewhere. I'm surprised you haven't guessed yet!"

Another mutter about 'girlswith stupid secrets and stupid ideas' flew past, and I laughed gaily.

"Don't fall back now! We're nearly there!"

I wasn't lying either; the polished white marble of the Doodey museum was rising in the distance, sun shining on it's shimmering faces. Marvellous place, the museum. Open every hour without fail and always welcoming to the patrons willing to take a step inside. Even if the curator was more likely to be foundasleep than awake.

The arcing doorway rose high above my headbut Static had to duck a little as he walked inside. With ease we sidestepped the sleeping owl (bless) and took a nifty turn left, down the richly coloured stairs.

Brewster was a little surprised to get visitors so early in the day, but his shock lessened when he saw it was I who had walked in. My obsession with the rich taste of coffee was no secret in town. Indeed, I had been advised on no less than 13 occasions to drink just a little less of the stuff. Static supported me wholeheartedly and bought me an excellent espresso maker for my birthday. Just another perk of having an understanding friend, and one I treasured.

"Mornin'," the brewer muttered as I took a seat on the plump red chairs.

"Heya Brewster," I replied with a chirp. "How's business?"

Static was proving hard to control. With one hand firmly on his shoulder, I guided him to the chair next to me. He grumbled.

"My business? Not bad, although I'm pretty sure you're the only one who keeps me afloat nowadays. As I've said many times, you really shouldn't have too much coffee."

"Pffsh," I waved my hand in retaliation. "You're grateful really. Now I need one white americano for me, and a strong black for my friend here. Static, by the way. Not sure if you've met."

Beady eyes flickered to the purple ball of fur that was laying on the counter and moaning piteously. Always did like to make a fuss on a morning. I sighed slightly and watched as the deft wings of the bar worker worked to create the heavy brew, while the bird who owned them watched the new patron of his bar.

"Yeah, this one's new," he said as he placed my orderbefore me. "400 bells, if you wouldn't mind. You might be my best customer but I don't do favours."

I pulled my purse out of my pocket and the purple squirrel goggled at the amount that was in there. He lay for a moment before picking his head up, sipping the coffee, making a face and then laying it down again. Grumpy so-and-so. But I could still see a bit of wonder as I passed 400 over in full.

"How'd you get all that money?" he inquired.

"I'm a... trader of kinds," I said with a quick grin. "You know those fossils I'm always carrying around?"

He nodded.

"I sell 'em. They go quite well in Nook's, although he's atough barterer if I ever saw one. Still, I need to pay off my mortgage and this is the best way."

Static gave a quiet 'oh' and drank up the rest of his coffee. He was useless when it came to the art of drinking a fine cuppa. I nurtured mine for a while, sipping gently until the cup was empty and enjoying every last drop. Still, he had perked visibly and was no longer threatening to fall asleep where he sat.

"Thanks Brewster," I called as we exited the room.

"Anytime."

Everything was a little less garishly bright when we exited the building. Francine walked past, remarking how sweet we looked together and wasn't it wonderful that a squirrel and human could become such good friends. I gave her a death-glare. For all the blue bunny thing was pretty she was not worth the time of day as far as friendship was concerned.

"What are we going to do? Krrrzt?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "Isn't the fishing tourney coming up? Reckon I should get a bit of practice. You never know, might even get a Coelacanth. It's the right time of year for it."

"Sure thing. Let's go!"

**I have no Beta so if you see any problems do say. I won't be offended! Also, on that note I would really love to have a Beta, and if you guys have any ideas please notify me. Ta! **


End file.
